


After The Quest Is Done

by TieDyeJackson



Category: Grimm (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieDyeJackson/pseuds/TieDyeJackson
Summary: An old S5 Grimm story of mine from FF.net --- Nick finds a bloody Trubel... then what. A post "Maiden Quest" scene.





	

Trubel clenched her teeth and forced her eyes to stop from rolling into the back of her head. She knew most of her ribs were broken as every struggling wheeze felt like razor blades were dancing on her insides. She didn't remember anything that happened after getting out of the cell. Her head is pounding and she thinks she may have a concussion or worse. She hears Nick beg her to stay awake but pretty soon even with all her concentration going towards staying at least a little alert she is swallowed by blackness.

She wakes up on a cot with no idea how much time has passed with Adalind of all people wiping at her wounds. Immediately she feels that she is naked and frantically claws at the sheets to cover herself. Adalind hand gently presses hers to the mattress.

"Nicks not here; He went to the station to see if there was anything you were involved in that was reported. I just figured it would make it easier to clean you up and your clothes were full of blood anyway."

Before Trubel has any time to react the silence is shattered by a baby's cry to which Adalind immediately goes towards. She tries to sit up and immediately falls back down to the mattress and rolls over on her gut. The bloody water basin that lays below assaults her nose with the intense smell of water and the blood is soon joined by the bile in her stomach. This time she doesn't fight the unconsciousness when it comes.

X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-

When she came to she felt a hell of a lot better. She could even sit up, albeit slowly with a little bit more pain than she would have liked.

Nicked grinned widely when he looked up from the paperwork he was immersed in. "I was beginning to think you would never wake up."

"How long was I out?"

"Three Days" Nick spoke over his shoulder as he pulled out something from the fridge and stuck it in the microwave. "I was going turn you into a coat rack in a few hours, I'm kind of sad at the loss of potential furniture." He was busy chopping away at something and when the microwave dinged her pulled out the container and emptied whatever he was chopping into it.

"Eat up, it's an old family recipe that is supposed to cure what ails you. Hopefully it has some Grimm like healing properties or something" Nick's smile made her feel better as she accepted the soup.

Then something in her twists and the grin turns sour. Thoughts turning in her head making the nausea return to her. Nick notices and leans over her. "Is everything ok?"

She tosses the food to the side and tries to get up. "I need to get out of here."

"What? … Trubel you are in no condition to leave …"

"I'm in no condition to see you play house with her, Nick!" She yells and she feels all of those ribs ripping her insides again.

Nick sits there in shock and Trubel thinks in for a penny, in for a pound ,the fuse is lit, might as well let it blow.

"She tried to kill your family, Nick. She tried to kill you…. She RAPED you Nick and now you are sitting here playing house. I mean I know she has your kid Nick but did you forget about Juliette… did you forget what she made ME do to Juliette?!"

Nick stumbles back like he's been shot, he falls to the floor and scoots to his feet quickly after, backing away in horror , he grabs his keys and he disappears out the door. She falls back to the bed spent and the last thing she sees is a tearful Adalind holding the baby, in shock standing by the bedroom door.

X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-

She wakes up to see Adalind sitting on a chair by her side. Red rimmed eyes staring her right in the face. She slips back towards the head of the bed sitting up as her eyes catch the butcher knife sitting loosely in her right hand.

"Nick's still gone … and I don't know if he's coming back" Adalind sobs and looks off in the distance , waiting for a response Trubel can't even voice.

"I'm not the same person you think I am … at least I'm trying not to be… I mean … I just wanted out of this place and I kept getting pulled back in … I'm not justifying those horrible things I did … I probably deserve whatever fate has in store for me but … I just want you to know … I'm not that person any more … and I'm just so tired of trying to escape her …."

Adalind rises from her chair and Trubel flinches, not knowing what is coming. She is surprised when she feels the heft of the knife fall into her hands.

Adalind is shaking and the next words are full of fear "Just promise me you won't hurt Kelly and promise me you will do it quietly, He's asleep in the next room and I have a feeling that he's had enough trauma in his life up to now that he doesn't need this added to it.".

Trubel grips the knife a little harder and Adalind takes a breath and steps forward as the fear is replaced by resolve "And you protect both of them, Kelly and Nick, when I'm gone or I swear to Hell I will find my way back to kick your ass"

Trubel reflects on her words and looks at the knife and then back at Adalind. She grimaces as she burries the knife in the floor and returns to lying down.

"Go back to bed, Adalind … go back to your son…."

Adalind stays motionless and Trubel does nothing for what seems like an eternity. Eventually she hears the door to the bedroom open and close.

Another eternity passes before she hears the elevator whirring and then someone opening the door.

She sits up as the door opens to reveal Nick. Nick looks at her and then at the knife buried in the floor and then looks at Trubel again, a world of questions hanging in the air.

"Go to bed, Nick. Your family needs you."

She feels him walk past her and hears the murmur of voices as she slides back into her prone position.

For the first time in quite a few days she wishes that the darkness would overtake her once more, but her thoughts keep her staring at the ceiling.


End file.
